Tudo o que mais desejo: liberdade
by DanyMoon
Summary: Todos sabem que Kagura é revoltada e deseja acima de tudo sua liberdade. Um dos motivos é a dominação que sofre pelo Naraku e o fato dele possuir seu coração. Mas... Seria só por isso? Qual seria o verdadeiro motivo para sua constante tentativa de
1. Tentativa de fuga

**Tudo o que mais desejo: liberdade **

Nota da autora: Olá! Esse é o primeiro cap. de meu mais novo fanfic. Resumindo:

Personagens princ.: Kagura e Naraku

Personagens sec.: Kanna

Gênero: Drama

Espero que vcs gostem! E, por favor, mandem reviews!!!!!

DanyMoon

Legenda:

"..." pensamento

-... fala

"-..." fala ocorrida no passado

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 1- Tentativa de fuga

Mais uma noite... A Lua estava radiante, sua luz era intensa. Naraku... Esse era um daqueles dias... Sua barreira enfraquecera...

Kagura, aproveitando o momento de fraqueza da parte de seu "mestre", preparou-se para sair do castelo. Tudo estava tão calmo... Tão silencioso... Chegava a ser arrepiante...

Kagura: "Essa é a hora. Naraku... Não agüento mais..."

Kagura retirou a pena de seu cabelo e logo pôs-se a voar. Por que não tentar? Naraku tinha seu coração, disso ela sabia perfeitamente. Mas... A morte já não a assustava tanto.

Kagura: "Se meu destino é morrer presa às garras de Naraku... Assim será. Mas, preciso sentir, ao menos uma vez, o vento da liberdade."

Antes que conseguisse sair do castelo de Naraku, a youkai percebeu que alguém estava por perto. Lá em baixo, nos portões do castelo... Estava Kanna... Sua irmã mais velha.

Kanna: "Vai tentar fugir de novo... Como é teimosa..."

Kagura percebeu imediatamente que outros youkais e até mesmo os insetos venenosos a observavam. Fugir, naquele dia, estava fora de questão.

Kanna:- Por que não desiste?... Se continuar... vc vai morrer...

Kagura:- Eu sei, eu sei, Kanna!

Kanna:- Então... Por que continua... se sabe que não pode... que sua vida está em jogo?

Kagura:- Vc não entende, porque não é vc que tem que aturar o que eu aturo! Não é vc que é ameaçada de morte várias vezes ao dia!

Kanna:- O que eu poderia fazer... se estivesse em seu lugar? Nada...

Kagura:- "Nada"? Vc aceitaria ser tratada desse jeito?!

Kanna:- Aceitar... Não...

Kagura:- Então...?

Kanna:- Mas, não abusaria da sorte... muito menos da paciência dele...

Kagura:- Vc acha mesmo que ele quer tanto me matar, Kanna? Ele depende de mim! Se quisesse me matar já o teria feito!!

Kanna:- Se vc pensa assim...

Kagura, de repente, ouviu uma voz... Aquela voz ela conhecia muito bem... E tinha medo... Ficava com um arrepio na espinha quando a ouvia.

Naraku:- _Kagura... Venha até aqui... _

Os insetos venenosos reuniram-se e ficaram ao redor de Kagura. A youkai, por sua vez, não conseguia se mover. Estava apavorada.

Kanna:- Não vai até ele? Vc... está sendo observada... Kagura...

Kagura:- Ora, não seja abusada! Não me pressione!!

Naraku:- _Venha..._

A youkai suava pelo corpo todo. O medo estava dominando todas as outras sensações.

Kanna:- Ele... está à espera...

Enfim, Kagura moveu-se e entrou no castelo. Iria enfrentar seus sentimentos, sua raiva, seu ódio, seu medo... Tudo. Precisava ser forte.

Desceu as escadas, entrou no porão. A cena era horrível. Pedaços, membros, uma mistura de youkais sem limite. No centro, estava ele... Naraku... Seu olhar não agradava.

Kagura:- Chamou,...Senhor Naraku?

Naraku:- Sim, Kagura. Precisamos conversar. E é sobre um assunto muito... muito importante...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: O que estão achando? Comentem, please!!! Coitadinha da Kagura... Tudo bem que ela é má, mas sofre muito nas mãos do Naraku... Bem, retiro-me aqui. Bjux e até a próxima!!!


	2. Enraivecida

**Tudo o que mais desejo: liberdade**

Nota da autora: Gente, sinceramente... Eu ia abandonar essa fic. Achei que o pessoal não havia gostado, mas... Resolvi fazer especialmente para aqueles que mandaram reviews, ok? Espero que gostem.

DanyMoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.2- Enraivecida

_Mais uma vez... É sempre assim... Pq eu não posso fazer nada? Por que tenho que ficar aturando sem poder reagir? Por quê??_

Kagura saíra de dentro do porão. Kanna estava do lado de fora do castelo, aguardando apenas as novas ordens de Naraku.

Kanna:- Já voltou... Kagura?

Kagura:- Sim! E isso tudo é culpa sua!!

Kanna:- Acha mesmo... que a culpada sou eu? Eu não tento fugir todas as noites...

Kagura:- Só queria ver se fosse vc em meu lugar!!

Kanna:- Não seria. O seu destino... Kagura... Era esse.

Kagura:- Destino, Destino... Que raio de destino é esse???? Se vc sabe tanto, Kanna, o que o destino guarda para mim??? Hein??

Kanna:- Eu acredito no destino... Não o vejo. Não engane-se, Kagura. Vc sabe... Muita coisa está por vir...

Kagura franziu a testa. Sabia que Kanna tinha razão, os planos de Naraku não pareciam ter fim!! Aquilo a irritava e aborrecia. Sabia que, enquanto Naraku não conseguir que o tanto quer, será feita de escrava. Como conseguir sua liberdade?

Kagura:- Eu já estou de saco cheio, Kanna!!

Kanna:- Só vc...?

_É incrível... Como ela consegue não passar nenhuma emoção, nada? Com certeza está muito chateada e revoltada, assim como eu. Naraku fez um trabalho perfeito demais. É difícil saber o que essa coisa está sentindo. Está sempre com o mesmo olhar vazio, as mesmas palavras arrastadas... O que será que, realmente, Kanna pensa sobre Naraku?_

Kagura:- Estou indo.

Kanna:- O que ele queria...?

Kagura:- O que?

Kanna:- O que Naraku queria quando chamou-a lá dentro?

Kagura:- Isso não lhe interessa!

Kanna:- Por que não...?

Kagura:- Porque se tivesse alguma ligação com vc, ele teria a chamado, e não a mim!

Kagura retirou uma de suas penas e voou para fora do castelo.

_Quando... Quando será que isso tudo vai acabar??_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs.: Ok. Ok... Eu sei... O cap. está minúsculo demais, né? Puxa, desculpem... Acontece que estou com medo de acabar revelando cedo demais o segredo da fic... Por isso, preferi encurtar, ok? Bjux!! Obrigada a todos pelos reviews!!


End file.
